my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mokushiroku Josei
"Neat." ''- Moku's catchphrase Mokushiroku Josei, known as the terrorist Time, and Moku Moku by her pals, is probably the most Xifas out of any non-Xifas member to exist. Firstly, she uses her quirk to supply herself with the same damn apple for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and doesn't care who gets in the way. Secondly, she also uses the quirk to play pranks, resetting progress back to zero. And thirdly: She uses it to supply people and herself with infinite stuff. Again, this plays into pranks, filling rooms with something like cheese. However, unlike Tankovyy, Moku is not an active member of Xifas. She doesn't gain much sympathy from some of it's members, especially Mute, since she prefers to "reload" shotguns by tossing them away and pulling some new ones out, yet she often works with them well enough for her to assist Xifas from time to time. As she is not a Xifas member, she's not allowed in Xifas base She began her terrorist career in an attempt to impress Pilot, who apparently prefers girls who can destroy things and enjoy it. While still a terrorist, this time she has more similar ideas to Xifas, rather than an attempt to impress Mike. Appearance Moku is rather short, standing at 5'7", but not dramatically short that they're a dwarf. Oddly, she is rather heavy, though this may be attributed to the fact she recently began eating a bit more. Or her bullet proof vest, your choice. Moku has dark crimson red hair and brown eyes, as well as fingerless gloves. She normally wears a school uniform with a white shirt, protected by flak armor that stops bullets AND Death Dealer ones, a black overcoat, skirt, and numerous ammo pockets, bearing resemblance to a military rig. Moku apparently has a scar on her leg. Personality Moku has two extremely distinct personalities: One is usually called Mozzie, and the other Gridlock. This is due to her having DID, and is very confusing to keep up with her. Sub personalities have began to develop, these ones are: IQ and Fuse. They have names, yet it is still okay to refer to both as Mokushiroku. Mozzie Personality Named due to how much of a pest the Mozzie Personality is, Moku tends to be over the top or very annoying when in this personality phase. More excitable, Moku is synonymous with Iro Maki, pranking others by halting their movement for a few moments or putting them in fast forward. Moku means well, though, yet she has, on numerous occasions, been either pranked back or fought over these. An example would include Mazenta and Moku. Moku is also incredibly stubborn. Mozzie Moku likes to yell Mine at seagulls, and doesn't like to fight from long range. Mozzie Moku's nickname is Moz, with one z or two z's. This personality is the only one that remains, essentially meaning that Moku IS Mozzie. Gridlock Personality A more serious and facetious personality, Gridlock treats thing more seriously or sarcastically, and is slightly less spontaneous than Mozzie. Skilled at combat, Gridlock has had more than her fair share of battle, and may be the more mature of the personalities. When something goes wrong, this personality usually takes over, acting as a failsafe to prevent Moku from dying. Gridlock Moku likes to organize, but hates fighting with an axe, preferring fists. Gridlock Moku's nickname is Grid, or Griddy. Like the rest of the personalities, Gridlock was 'Killed', or rather, sent into an inactive state, via brain damage inflicted by Mozzie, who was sick of Gridlock's incessant survival need. Fuse Personality Excessive and Violence are the key words with Fuse. Knowing over 5k ways to kill a man, and having the most knowledge of weaponry, Fuse is usually the one to handle the active contracts and murder. The more feared of the personalities, people would rather be 600 feet away from Fuse Moku, because they do NOT want their spine stuffed up their butthole... or their skull turned into melted butter while their ribs are inverted. Fuse's fear of death inevitably comes to pass, being the first one to be 'killed' by MOzzie banging her head against a tree multiple times IQ Personality The more... insufferable of the personalities. Knowledgable of ALL the personalities' crushes (Except Gridlock's), IQ is more submissive and very teasing. A bit of an extreme version of Mozzie, IQ is a gay personality, and loves to spill dirty secrets, like the fact Fuse likes to be dominated. IQ, like Fuse and Gridlock, was 'Killed' by Mozzie banging her head against a tree. She was the second one to go. Relationships (Mozzie Moku) Gridlock Moku Moz and Grid have had a feud ever since they began to manifest in Moku. With Moz being the voice of nonsense and fun, and Grid being the one attempting to wrangle control from Moz, the two often argue in heated battles that can come to a point where Moku literally starts shooting herself at times. You could technically call them sisters, even though they are in the same body. However, there have been times where Moz has wanted to get rid of Grid, and that time finally came, having no regrets over slaying her own 'sister' by banging her head against a wall, multiple times Powers and Abilities Quirk Abilities '''Time: '''Mokushiroku is capable of bending Time to a good amount, not to an extreme amount, but a good amount. It allows her to revert time on a small scale, or a medium scale. She can only do so at a large scale with extreme amounts of effort, making it inefficient to try and repair large amounts of damage this way. Her quirk is in a constant charging state, building up energy received from a portion of the calories she eats. The more energy is charged, the more severe the resulting time alteration. A little extra snack allows her to stop time for half a second, while 10 whole months allows her to stop it for 10 seconds. Since she barely uses her quirk, aside from regenerating the food she likes, Moku can potentially stop time for 2 minutes, though it's rare for an opponent to bring this out in her. Firearms Handguns Mozzie Side Gridlock Side SMGs Mozzie Side Gridlock Side Rifles/Carbines Mozzie Side Gridlock Side Machine Guns Mozzie Side Gridlock Side Ordnance Mozzie Side Gridlock Side Paraphernalia Quotes * "What're you gonna do with that bat, huh? Gonna hit me? Well, Listen here, You better make it count. Better make it quick... and you BETTER kill me in one shot, because I can heal. And I can kill you. With a gun!" * ''"Sorry, I'm not fluent in stupid." * "SHUT. YOUR. STINKING. MOUTH." - ''Mozzie Moku * ''"I am going to have to ask you to close your mouth before I throw you out of a window." ''- Gridlock Moku * ''"DAMNIT, MOZ!" * "F*** YOU, GRIDDY!" * "Every day I've been forced to watch as you take away my own freedom to make my choices, simply because of their risk. Your incessant need of safety endangered my social capacity. OTHER CONTRACT KILLERS WERE SENT TO KILL US. No, not us. You. You are the one everyone fears. You are the reason why we can't live a normal life. YOU ARE THE REASON I COULD NEVER BE HAPPY IN THE FIRST PLACE. Tankovyy damaged you, and I'm going to finish the job." * "Did... we... do something.... wrong....?" ''- The Fuse Personality's last words before 'Dying' * ''"Mozzie..." - Betrayed by herself, Gridlock passes. * "Twinkle Twinkle little star, I want to hit you with a CAR." * "Damn, girl. Are you a fire alarm? Because your LOUD and F*CKING annoying! Trivia * Moku's sexual orientation is fairly ambiguous. At one point, she said she found girls hot, while at another she felt an attraction to Mike Thatcher, Pilot. While this may indicate she's bi, Moku also has said she found Moeru Hoko, an gender-fluid Omnikinesis user, pretty cute. This may indicate pansexuality. ** However, as of being hit by the quirk Split, this is only true for the Mozzie side. The Gridlock side is straight. * It's hinted that Moku may or may not have a liking to Kemono. * The personalities have their own insecurities, and their own counters to them. ** Mozzie is scared of being obscure and redundant, so she tries to reinvent herself. ** Gridlock doesn't like new people. ** Fuse is afraid he will die, so he murders others to prevent that. ** IQ hates the spotlight (Ironically, she tends to take it a lot), so she tries to make herself submissive. However, that's HARD if you know EVERYONE'S DIRTY SECRETS! * According to the Author: ** Moku's favorite foods are Shashlik (But with everything meaty), bread, potato, and blini. Her least favorite foods are vegetables. Of any kind. ** Her favorite flower is, strangely, that of a Venus Flytrap. ** Hobbies include Sleeping, eating, making puns, and tumblr. ** She would rather fight 1 horse sized ducks, rather than 100 duck sized horses. The reason?: More fun. * Moku is fluent in Russian, and speaks with a tiny Ryan Reynolds-like accent. * The way the other personalities die by brain damage is inaccurate, and the author knows it.